All Of You
by CJS51703
Summary: The ones we love are the ones who will carry us through rough times. But sometimes, they need to be carried as well.


*****Hello, everyone! Well, I have to give a warning; this is gonna be a bit graphic, but not extremely graphic, but... ah, whatever, you guys know how I am at this point. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Undyne looked at herself in the full-body mirror in her room. She had taken off her clothes and eye patch, as well as taken the hair band from her ponytail. So, she was standing there in her underwear, her hair down, her eye shadow and lipstick scrubbed off.

That exposed every single imperfection, basically. It wasn't like she hadn't been called out for it in the past. She was aware that her body was covered in scars. There was one where her left eye should've been, for God's sakes! Some were long, some were short. Some were faded with time amongst her scales, some were newer. Battle trophies, she used to call them proudly.

But... she wasn't so proud of them, as of recently.

As a married couple, of course Alphys and Undyne made love. That much was obvious. But every time they did, Alphys' observant brown eyes would notice a new scar. And she, ever the curious scientist, would ask about it. Undyne would quickly explain the story behind it, and then they'd do the do... by doing each other.

Undyne didn't know why, but this and other little things on her body had begun to bother her. The little red freckles on her cheeks began to be an annoyance, and she had barely seen them before she looked. Her hair was always tangled and matted, no matter how much force she brought to it with a brush. She was strangely slender, which was a stark contrast to her muscles. And that couldn't be changed... she'd tried, after all.

But what she hated the most was all of the scars.

Every single one she saw with her monocular vision in her reflection was practically burning against her scales now. At last, she sat down in front of the mirror. She pulled her knees into her chest-which she notice was unusually flat-with a sigh.

"Alphys deserves the best. The prettiest, the sweetest, and the smartest," she mumbled, looking to the floor. She looked back to her sad reflection in the glass. "She's helped me realize that I'm none of those things."

At last, she put her face into her hands. The sadness that she felt right now, thinking about how she'd disappointed and failed the love of her life... it hurt.

Now, Undyne wasn't one to cry easily. But she was feeling a kind of sadness and pain that she'd never experienced before. So, she put her face down on her knees, her arms around her legs, and she began sobbing. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, crying herself a river. But that didn't matter. Every strangled breath hurt, like a knife was being jabbed into her chest. And she kept crying so hard that she could barely breathe.

"U-Undyne! I'm h-home! I'm sorry th-that I had to w-work late without any w-warning... b-but I got some p-pizza!"

Alphys. That's where she'd been.

Undyne growled. She wanted to get up. But she was still hurting and her body felt heavy from her sorrow. She kept sobbing and aching, holding onto her legs to tightly that she could feel her nails dig into her scales, and when she moved her hands, she was certain she was going to have-what else-more scars. She kept on in her fit. Until the door opened.

"D-did you h-hear me? I s-said-" Alphys paused. Then, she ran over. "U-Undyne, what's w-wrong?" she asked.

"Get... out..." Undyne choked out, trying to breathe through her grief mixed with total rage.

Alphys was confused. "Wh-what?" she asked.

Undyne was shaking as she stood up. A spear appeared in her hand. "Get out, Alphys... you don't need to look at me... you need better," she said.

"Wh-what? N-no, I d-don't!" Alphys protested. She was backing away, though, and holding up her hands in surrender.

Undyne followed her, growling but still crying. "I should thank you. You helped me realize that you need me to just leave. Because you deserve the best. I'm not the best for you! You loved me, and I love you so much. That's why you need someone better! Someone smarter! Someone less scared! Someone more beautiful! Someone less rude and less mean!"

At last, she broke, her wife in the corner with her shaking, growling, and sobbing over her. "SOMEONE WHO'S NOT ME!"

Then, she dispelled her spear and dropping her wedding band, as well as seized Alphys' left wrist and pulled off her wedding band. "That's one step. Leave when you want. I know you want to, because every time we make love, you've pointed out a new scar. A new, ugly scar. That's helped me realize your mistake," Undyne said. She sat down in a corner and put her forehead against the wall, her anger just turning into pained sadness.

Alphys was stock-still. Now she knew what was wrong. But she didn't think it was something she'd said! She picked up the wedding bands from the floor and dropping them into her pocket. "I d-didn't say those things to m-make you feel b-bad," she said.

Undyne turned her head. "Wh... what do you mean?" she asked. Her tone was no longer angry, but just thick.

Alphys walked over, careful not to get too close. "When I n-notice your scars, I'm c-curious. Because they're your s-story. You've had s-so much of a p-past, as a s-soldier and all. And it's s-so, so interesting. I l-love it. You're the b-best for me. You're b-beautiful, you're f-funny, you're e-energetic, you're s-supportive, and you've always c-carried me. But I c-can carry you, wh-whenever you need it. B-because I l-love you. So m-much. Like you wouldn't b-believe it," she said.

Undyne finally stood up. "Show me," she said.

Alphys was adamant to do this. She was determined to show her love. "Th-then lay down and t-take off your u-underwear. T-trust me," she said.

Undyne wouldn't have done that with anyone else. She laid down on the bed after her full body was exposed. "Okay," she deadpanned, her legs crossed over each other and her arms over her chest, "but why? Why do you want this?"

Alphys sat down on the bed at her side, uncrossing her arms and legs. She then proceeded to kiss every part of her. Her lips, neck, above her strong SOUL, both of her breasts, her stomach twice, her thighs, and down to her knees.

"I a-already told you. B-because I love y-you. I love you so, s-so much. I n-never realized that you n-needed to be c-carried, because you're usually s-strong enough to carry u-us both. But I can c-carry us. I can c-carry you," Alphys said. Her voice was wavering with emotion, but her expression was solemn.

Undyne sat up slowly. "Can... I have my wedding ring back?" she asked quietly.

Alphys dug it out of her pocket and very carefully put it on Undyne's left ring finger. She took out a second golden band and held it out. "D-do you wanna...?" she trailed off.

Undyne nodded. She grabbed the ring and put it on Alphys' left ring finger. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice still hushed and thick.

"I-it's okay. It h-happens all the time to m-me t-too," Alphys said.

Undyne hugged her tightly, burying her face in her shoulder. " _Never leave me,_ " she begged.

Alphys hugged back, kissing her cheek. "I'll never leave you," she promised, her stutter disappearing with her sudden conviction.

The two spent the rest of the night like that. They just laid in their bed, not letting go of each other, occasionally kissing and occasionally crying.

As the night went on, Undyne's pain faded into nothing. The relief, she realized, was Alphys. It always had been, and it always would be.

No matter what.

 *****Yes, I had to try something that I haven't seen a lot around the Undertale fanfiction. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
